Starring Role
by truextx
Summary: Jade is feeling insecure after having trouble with the other girls at Hollywood Arts. She misunderstands a scene including Beck and a few cheerleaders which leads her to think Beck has had enough of her. Just a little experiment. Bade
1. Chapter 1

_It always feels like a joke to play a part when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart. You know I'd rather walk alone then play a supporting role if I can't get a starring role. - Marina & The Diamonds ~ Starring Role_

__I know it's really short. It's just a little something I wrote trying to understand the mysterious thing that is Jade's mind. It didn't really work she turned out way to OOC but w/e have fun reading. ^-^

* * *

Jade POV

I look around the courtyard of Hollywood Arts as I walk up to the Grub Truck, scanning for that one person. No doubt he's probably talking up some snotty cheerleader with his shirt off or some chiz. I reach the Grub Truck and pull my leg back and forcefully kick the edge of the truck to alert the workers that I'm here. I don't feel like screaming at them today after I wasted all my energy on the stupid Hollywood Arts cheerleaders.

The Hollywood Arts cheerleaders are just a group of talentless girls who only got into this school because their "daddies" bought them a spot. Obviously we don't need cheerleaders since no one even plays sport at this school (except for that one time we formed a ping pong team but those days are over now). So all they do now is run around in their ganky outfits hitting on all the hot guys at the school. And "all the hot guys at our school" includes my boyfriend Beck. They always seem to have their hawk eyes all over my Beck. It's weird since there are plenty of other guys who are just as good looking at our school but it always comes back to Beck. It's like they're just trying to get to me. Which I wouldn't be surprised if that was their plan all along.

The cheerleaders and I never seemed to get along ever since I first came here in eighth grade. See the cheerleaders are supposed to be happy and full of pep. And obviously since I'm the complete opposite they seem to pick on me even more. Like just this morning before class a couple of them walked up to me and poured water down my back. When I screamed at them asking what it was for they just told me that it should only be fair for them to be able to rain on my parade since I always rain on theirs. They throw one last cup of water in my face causing my dark make-up to run so I took out my scissors and started polishing them in front of the two cheerleaders. That seemed to scare them off.

I try my hardest not to show how much it gets to me. I'm not supposed to show weakness. I am the most feared girl at this school and if I start showing that the cheerleaders hurt me then they'll be the ones ruling the school and I'll just be another nerd. Sinjin will think it's Ok to talk to me! Just the thought makes me shudder.

So I just keep all my insecurities inside and just try my best to save my tears for after school. I usually cried at home in my room until I realized my entire family could hear me. How embarrassing. So now I always get in my car and drive to a spot not far from home. It's a tiny field surrounded by huge pine trees. It has no sign of human activity besides the fact that the grass always seems to be mowed every second week. So I feel safe to just drive there, and sit for half an hour or so and just let it out. It certainly helps me to pull myself together and become the fierce Jade that everyone seems to think I am.

I would never let any of my friends see me cry. Especially Tori (yes I see her as a friend. Sort of. Kind of. Not really). She already seems to have a one up on me in everything we do. Ever since she came she always got the leads, she always got the guys (not that I need any because I have Beck but still), and she always got the solos. And I can't help but be extra protective over Beck around her. She just has that aura of perfectness about her and I can feel it drawing Beck in. I can't help that she's prettier than me, more talented than me and a lot nicer than me but that doesn't give her a right to go around flaunting it in front of everyone and showing me up! Just the thought of her almost encourages me to bring out my scissors and just slowly drag it across my wrist.

I can hear some dweebs panicking in the truck as they try and put my burrito together as fast as possible. I can't help but laugh at how much power I have over these nubs. I shiver as the wind hits me because my shirt hasn't quite dried from the cheerleaders' attack this morning. Ugh If only I could tell someone without sounding weak. But there is only one person I can trust and expect nothing but kindness. And that just happens to be dear old Cat. Cat couldn't give me advice if her precious Skystore depended on it.

"Hear you go Jade. Now I was wondering, if this weekend..." Ugh the nerd is trying to ask me out. Gross. Doesn't he realize I have a boyfriend? Even if I didn't I still wouldn't touch him.

"No." I say clear and emotionless so he gets the point. I then quickly snatch my burrito and stalk off in which direction I do not know.

I stop suddenly when I finally spot Beck. He's sitting at a table in the corner of the courtyard, surrounded by 5 cheerleaders. He's smiling and laughing and he sure looks a lot happier than he does when he's around me.

I can't stand to watch anymore so I turn to the nearest table which is filled with freshmen and I just utter one word: "Leave." They all run off leaving their food in their feeble attempts to escape my wrath. I know it's stupid to sit here by myself when my boyfriend is just a couple steps away from me but I can't risk showing my vulnerability to him. And while he's around cheerleaders especially 5 of them that would be a challenge. I start to eat in silence with a scowl on my face when suddenly I am bombarded with noise as Tori and Cat head towards me. I don't try and hide my loud groan as they sit down and they turn to me with hurt faces and shut up.

Tori's perfect face looks at me hurt for a while before she brushes it off and asks the forbidden question. "Hey why aren't you sitting with Beck? Or at least dragging him over here and forcing him to sit with you?"

"Yeah" Cat feels the need to add with a giggle on the end. Jesus Christ.

"Well if you must know, I thought he looked like he was having a wondrous time surrounded by so many gorgeous girls and I didn't want to interrupt." I say with heavy sarcasm in my voice even though everything I said was entirely true.

"Alright, I'm sorry I asked." Tori said as she gives me another hurt look. She raises her arms in defeat. Don't you dare play the victim, Tori.

"Well you should be. Beck is my business not yours." I am not in the mood for snooping ganks at the moment.

"Ok!" Tori raises her arms in defeat again. "Come on Cat she obviously wants to be alone." Tori takes Cat's hand to lead her away to another table. Not before shooting me a death glare which I gladly return.

"Oh gravy." Cat says sighing, allowing Tori drag her away. I just give Cat a weird look. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that girl's head.

I continue my silence when I am rudely interrupted once again. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I am just about to turn around a punch that someone in the face when I hear their voice.

"Jade? Babe, are you okay?" My body stiffens under his hand. He must've finally realized I've been sitting here the whole time.

"Of course I'm okay Beck. Why wouldn't I be?" I keep my gaze straight ahead not wanting to surrender under his gaze.

He sits down next to me and tries to catch my gaze but I don't let him, looking anywhere but at him. "Well first of all I was sitting right over there and you're sitting here by yourself. You didn't even say hi." His voice sounds kind of sad almost frightened. I can tell he's worried that he's done something wrong. Well you have done something wrong sweetie.

"Oh I didn't want to interrupt. You looked like you were having fun. I thought I'd give you a break." I finally look at him knowing I've gathered up enough anger to look in his eyes and not forgive him on the spot. He realises his fault and starts stumbling over his words trying to explain. "Save it. I know I'm not as appealing to look at and I know I'm not much fun to be around but you don't have to shove all the girls that are fun and appealing in my face." I can feel I'm on the verge of crying and I know I need to get out of here. It's way too public and if I show tears now Beck, Tori and the cheerleaders will all have seen my vulnerable side.

Beck seems shocked at my words and starts to hesitate. That's when I know what I said wasn't wrong. He knows that he'd rather spend time with other girls than me. I stand up trying to find the fastest way out and I know where I have to go. I have to get in my car and drive to the field. I need to sort myself out. I quickly run to the parking lot shoving a couple of freshmen along the way. I know that Beck won't be following. He doesn't care enough about me to chase after me and set things straight. I get to my car and it takes everything I have not to let the tears pour out right then. I look out the window and see that everyone is still staring at me. So I pull out and onto the road.

* * *

Beck POV

I'm sitting in the courtyard waiting for Jade and everyone else to come and sit with me. I guess they were all kept back in class. So I wait silently for a while before I'm joined by a bunch of girls. I don't want to be rude and tell them to go away so I just flash them a smile. "Uh hey girls, what's up?"

They all giggle at that and start crawling all over me. It's so weird and uncomfortable. Don't they realize I have a girlfriend and that girlfriend happens to be Jade? Jade will slice them up the moment she sees them looking at me. But they continue giggling and stroking me and telling me how nice my hair is and how chiselled my abs are. I don't know what to do but smile and laugh back awkwardly. I'm about to crack and yell at them to fuck off when I spot my tiny gothic princess a few tables away eating by herself.

I begin to get up and use my excuse to leave. "If you would just excuse me ladies I need to tend to my girlfriend." I emphasize on the word girlfriend hoping they would get the point. They obviously don't because they push me back down in my seat and crowd around me again. Except this time they aren't giggling, they actually look pretty damn nasty. "Um, I said excuse me." I try and push away again but I am outnumbered and I can't hit a girl (even if it is the tiniest shove).

"Yeah we heard you." The only dark-headed girl says spitefully. I still don't understand what they want from me so I just wait for her to continue. She sighs at my cluelessness and she begins to explain further. "We think you're hot." I still don't get what she wants. If she wants to hook up that's obviously not happening. I just told her I have a girlfriend. She sighs again. "We're hot too. We are just showing you some other options that I'm sure you'd like to take." I finally understand what she wants and I've decided that I don't like this girl at all.

I run my hand through my hair. Some girls really need to learn to chill out and respect themselves. What they're saying reeks of desperateness and bitchiness. "Um let me get this straight, you know I have a girlfriend." They all nod their heads so I move on. "And you know that girlfriend is Jade." They all laugh (not giggle this time) and nod again. The dark-haired girl's expression turned to one of disgust when I mentioned Jade.

"Ugh, yes we know Jade. But you don't have to worry about her anymore. We've already dealt with her. She is completely under our power." She stands up straight with her hands on her hips. She looks as if she's proud to tell me this information about Jade. What the heck? They do realize that I am her boyfriend by choice right? I'm not under some weird voodoo spell. I do have feelings for her.

I look back over to Jade just in time to see her snap at Tori and Cat. Well at least I know the cheerleaders didn't break her personality when they 'dealt' with her.

"I'm sorry but you girls need to leave me alone now. And whatever you are doing to Jade needs to stop. She is my girlfriend and I love her so you better back off or I will tell Lane." The girls are caught off guard at my words and are worried about me telling Lane about their antics. Their surprise gives me time to get away.

Finally that's over. I breathe a sigh of relief and make my way over to my multicoloured-haired beauty. She has her back to me so I put my hand on her shoulder. I know the cheerleaders have said/done something to her that involves me in a way so I'm a bit worried about her reaction to me. "Jade? Babe, are you okay?" Her entire body tenses as she hears my voice. Oh dear this can't be good.

She continues to stare in front of her instead of turning around to greet me so I slide into the seat next to her. "Of course I'm okay Beck. Why wouldn't I be?" She says forcefully and I know something is up.

"Well first of all I was sitting right over there and you're sitting here by yourself. You didn't even say hi." I know she must've seen me with the cheerleaders. I now realize my mistake knowing that the cheerleaders had already been giving her a tough time. Seeing me with her antagonists mustn't have been a nice sight for her.

"Oh I didn't want to interrupt. You looked like you were having fun. I thought I'd give you a break." She says it with so much hurt in her voice it breaks my heart. It almost sounds as if she's about to cry which is strange because I have never seen her cry before. I start to try and explain how the cheerleaders forced themselves on me but I'm finding it hard to find the correct words. Anything I say could set her off. She finally looks me in the eyes and it's making it even harder to explain. "Save it. I know I'm not as appealing to look at and I know I'm not much fun to be around but you don't have to shove all the girls that are in my face." Whoa, whoa, wait. Where did this come from? Now I know I need to do something quick before she does something irrational. I'm still in shock from the tone in her voice. She sounds so fragile. I know I need to stop her from running away but I don't think it will help now. I had my chance and I blew it. She's already in her car by the time I stand up to go after her. This cannot be good for me.

* * *

I might continue if I get some good feedback. I'll probably just abandon it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's chapter 2 thanks to all you lovely reviewers. I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I tried to finish it. It was really rushed and I really wanted to just get it over with. It certainly lacks something. All I know is that I'm definitely not a romance writer no matter how hard I try hahah m(_ _)m ゴメンナサイ_

_Also it was really hard to wright Tori as a nice person. Idk about you guys but I hate Tori with a passion. It's just something about her personality haha _

* * *

Beck POV

I didn't see Jade at all for the rest of the day. She must've decided to go home and skip the rest of school. I couldn't focus on anything anyone was saying. All I could hear was Jade's words in the back of my head. _I know I'm not as appealing to look at and I know I'm not much fun to be around but you don't have to shove all the girls that are in my face. _If only she knew just how beautiful she really is.

I should've told her the truth. I should've told her I loved her while I could. I shouldn't have hesitated. But I knew I couldn't just tell her the cheerleaders forced themselves onto me. It would've sounded like I was just lying to get her off my back. I need to show her how much she means to me.

I wish I could hold her now and just tell her that I love her. I don't seem to do that enough anymore. I realize now that my actions over the past couple of weeks probably haven't been suitable for a boyfriend. I have been hanging around other girls a lot more. I have been defending Tori instead of backing up Jade. I have been brushing her off. I have been treating her like she's just another girl.

But she isn't just another girl. She's _my_ girl. And I couldn't stand a world without her.

School is finally over and I'm walking out to the parking lot when I'm approached by Tori. I don't know if talking to her will help my predicament with Jade but she is still my friend and I know she doesn't really mean any harm to Jade.

"Yo Tori, what's up?" She looks kind of worried. She's such a drama queen sometimes.

"Have you seen Jade? She seemed really upset at lunch and she wasn't in class." I'm surprised that she didn't notice Jade running out of school. I was almost sure that everyone saw.

"Yeah we had a little problem at lunch and I think she went home and skipped school." Her worried expression turns to one of anger as she realizes I must've done something to send Jade running home.

"Listen Beck, I know that the reason Jade was so mad was because of you and the cheerleaders. You should be more careful with who you talk with when she's around. Did you know the cheerleaders have been bullying Jade? I saw them dump water all over her just this morning!" Tori explains with her wild hand gestures. If she wasn't lecturing me right now I would've laughed at her.

It's so weird for Tori to be lecturing me over making Jade jealous. Wasn't she the one trying to win me over when she first came to Hollywood Arts? I guess she has come to respect that we're dating and maybe even look out for Jade like a sister.

"Yeah actually they told me themselves that they were "dealing" with Jade but I didn't know it was a physical thing." I thought they were just threatening her with silly gossip or something not actually physically hurting her (not that threatening her wasn't bad enough but this has gone a bit too far). I am actually furious with the cheerleaders right now. No one is allowed to cause my Jade pain.

I turn around and start walking not wanting to waste any more time standing here and talking to Tori. I have to find Jade before she does something irrational. I can faintly hear Tori screaming at me from behind me "You better fix this Beck!"

* * *

Jade POV

I wake up to find myself sitting in the middle of my field. Two weeks must have been up because it's freshly mowed. I can't help but feel calmed by my surroundings. I always loved this tiny field, surrounded by tall pine trees that seem to stretch on forever. It has a kind of dark beauty about it. It's even more beautiful when it rains. If only I could build a shelter here so I could watch the rain without getting wet.

How I got here is a complete mystery to me. I don't even remember falling asleep. The whole day has just been a blur of emotions. My face is all sticky and I can feel my eyes are all puffy so that's a sure tell sign that I've been crying.

I lay back on the grass curling up into a ball hugging my knees. I sit like this for a while but no more tears come. I must be all cried out. I look up at the sky and notice that the sun has almost set. Holy crab how long have I been here for! I reach for my phone and the time says 4:46pm. _Oh no, my parents must be so worried!_ I actually laugh out loud at that thought. My parents are never worried about me. One time when I was 9 I ran away for an hour and when I came back they hadn't even realized I was gone. In fact they were sitting at the table eating dinner with my sister in my chair.

I know there wasn't any way Beck could possibly know where I am right now but I'm kind of annoyed that he hasn't found me. If he really cared about me he would've followed me here.

I know there isn't really any use wasting time just sitting around here any longer so I finally push myself up and decide to leave.

When I pulled up to my house I wasn't expecting Beck's car to be parked on the street. I also wasn't expecting the police car that was parked in our drive way. That is so strange I think to myself. I'm beginning to get a bit worried. What if something happened to my parents or my sister? How selfish have I been? My family needs me and I was just wallowing in my own self pity.

I sprint out of my car and into my house anxious to find out what has happened. I burst through the front door and into our living room to find my parents on the couch looking awfully worried and clutching to each other like it's the end of the world, Beck pacing around the room biting his nails, and my sister talking intently into the phone. I also notice two police officers talking seriously in the corner of the room. The scene confuses me deeply. If everyone's okay what has happened?

"Okay somebody tell me what happened." I stand in the doorway, arms crossed, demanding an answer. I see everyone look up from what they were doing and before I know it my sister has flung herself at me. I am still confused so I look to Beck for help.

"Jade" he breathes. I see his face is full of guilt and I begin to understand what is going on. They actually were worried about me. _Strange._ As soon as I detach my sister from my body Beck comes over to me and starts kissing me all over my face. Forehead, nose, cheeks, and lastly lips.

"We thought we lost you." He says in a teary voice. I look to my parents to see if what he said was true and they were hugging each other fiercely thanking God.

"Well you didn't. I just needed a break from some things."

"Listen Jade I know about the cheerleaders and what they're doing to you. And what you saw at lunch was nothing. They just kind of forced themselves on me. I wanted no part in any of it. I'm so sorry for not telling you. You're the one I love and I never want to lose you." His voice is so thick with guilt and worry. It made my heart break.

I don't want to forgive him but I know I can't stay mad at him when he is acting all worried. And maybe I was overreacting over everything. I shouldn't have let the cheerleaders get to me like they did.

"Well you better be sorry!" I try and keep my scowl but I can't help but let a tiny smile slip. His worried expression relaxes when he sees me smile and he suddenly pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I can't help but laugh at him.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes intently. "I really do love you." He whispers like it's the most important piece of information ever and it could be incredibly dangerous if it ever got into the wrong hands.

"I really do love you too." I reply mocking his tone of voice. He smiles and quickly leans in to capture my lips. We kiss for a while before we hear clapping and become confused. I look around and everyone is watching us and clapping including the policemen. Caught up in the moment I kind of forgot they were there. I blush from embarrassment. But quickly cover up with an angry glare.

"What's a girl gotta do to get some privacy round here huh?" I yell at everyone. They didn't need to be told again. No one wanted to get in the way of my wrath. They all ran out of the room trying to look preoccupied. Even the policemen ran out the door and quickly drove away. Beck and I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of two grown men running away scared of a teenage girl (even if that teenage girl does collect scissors).

Beck turns back to me and leans his forehead on mine. "Don't ever worry me like that again." I giggle a bit at his condescending tone.

"I'll do what I want." I playfully stand up to him. Pulling away and placing my hands on my hips.

He pulls my hands into his and slowly advances on me. "I love you." He leans in so we are mere inches away from each other's faces. He stops just before our lips touch, teasing me.

"Yeah, yeah." I close the gap and kiss him sweetly on the lips and find it hard to remember why I was ever mad in the first place.

* * *

_I am so annoyed at that ending. I probably stared at it for hours before I just left it as it was. Once again I'm sorry how badly it turned out! m(_ _)m ゴメンナサイ_


End file.
